


A Christmas Special: A White Christmas

by TheQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Love, M/M, Slash, White Christmas, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 22:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueen/pseuds/TheQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the first white Christmas Ronald Weasley had seen in ten years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Special: A White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> To: Hippielover and all my readers  
> I hope you enjoy my little gift, Merry Christmas.  
> Warning: Disregards Epilogue and Slash

And I have a dream or two

And maybe they will come true

Setting our hopes on a big snow tonight

We'll wake up to a world of white

It's gonna be a Christmas to remember

( _Christmas to Remember_ )

________________________________________________________

It was the first white Christmas Ronald Weasley had seen in ten years and even then he could hardly count his fretting over Harry and Hermione's well fair as they hopped around the glob looking for Horcruxes, a proper white Christmas. He had been ecstatic to see the snow that morning, even going as far as to forgive it for waking him up when the streams of sunlight had rebounded off of the white surface. It felt right that their daughter's first Christmas was magical enough for it to be a white one. Their home, a small British cottage located miles away from the closest village, was surrounded by knee deep, winter white, undisturbed snow. The pine trees that surrounded their large plot of land glistened in the sun as their crystals caught the sunlight. It was picture postcard perfect.

"Hey, Ronnie," called Ron's boyfriend of three years Harry Potter, who seemed to have woken up from sleep. His hair was tousled and he squinted his eyes as he tried to make out the blurry form of his lover. He wore the smallest of smiles, "Watcher doin' up so early?"

"Hey, love," smiled Ron as he turned from their bedroom bay windows and climbed back into bed, "Did I wake you?"

Harry shook his head, "Lils still asleep?" he asked. Ron nodded. Four months ago Ron and Harry had finally adopted a one-year-old baby girl. With her flaming red hair and baby green eyes, Lily, named after Harry's late mother, seemed appropriate.

"Hasn't made a peep," Ron said cuddling closer. He loved waking up to a sleepy Harry whose barriers were never up and sleep allowed him to say whatever he felt without fear of upsetting anyone.

Harry sighed in content and snuggled closer to Ron, burying his face in his lover's chest, "Loves you," he mumbled and Ron felt his heart skip a beat.

No matter how many times Ron heard it; it still made his heart flutter like a caged bird. He would never understand how he had become lucky enough to love and be loved be the amazing man who lay next to him.

After Hermione had died during a Death Easter raid at age twenty, Ron had felt as if he would never be happy again. For four years he mourned the death of his first (and at the time only) love and Harry had been his rock. Thee had been times when life without his loveable bookworm hadn't seemed worth living and if it weren't for Harry who knows what he would have done. Even after Harry's own marriage had ended because Ginny had felt Harry had been spending more time with Ron then with her, he had stayed by his side to help pick up the shattered pieces of his life.

It had taken a year of guilt, confusion, denial and acceptance before Ron had finally asked Harry out. Three months later they had outed themselves to their family who had accepted them without fault.

"I love you, too," whispered Ron back before joining his lover in dreamland.


End file.
